rencor
by bakurafoxi
Summary: Creo que le hare una visita al verdecito, hace mucho que no lo saludo Dibujo una sonrisa de lujuria y deseo para emprender viaje a donde se encontraba su niño


La casa quedo totalmente destrozada y consumida por las inmensas llamas de fuego, a sus pies dos cuerpos inertes rodeados por una gran mancha roja.

Hao alzo la vista cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, lo que pudo observar lo dejo completamente embelesado y atónito; observo a un pequeño y delicado niño de unos hermosos ojos verdes y sedosa cabellera de igual color, completamente asustado y violable, ese pequeño debía de ser hijo de la pareja que acababa de asesinar.

Al entrar a su propia casa donde se suponía que siempre estaba a salvo de todo mal, se encontró con la escena más perturbadora y fúnebre de toda su corta vida, observo a sus dos padres inconscientes, y a su propia casa consumiendo se por las llamas, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el joven de larga cabellera y aspecto amenazador que no paraba de observarlo con esa mirada penetrante que lograba poner todos sus pelos de punta.

__Ma- mama?..._ sus preciosos ojos color esmeralda pronto se llenaron de cristalinas y tristes lagrimas que resbalaron prontamente por sus sonrojadas mejillas. __papa?_ El pequeño tenía miedo, no sabía que es lo que pasaba, ni porque ese chico seguía en su casa, sin sus padres él se sentía indefenso, desprotegido.

Hao sintió un nuevo sentimiento rodear todo su ser al observar como ese pequeño e indefenso niño corría despavorido hacia sus padres quedando sentado de rodillas frente a ellos, y llorando con mayor intensidad, sentía que lo invadían las necesidades biológicas humanas más bajas y absurdas.

A él nunca lo atrajo ningún hombre o mujer en el pasado, todos eran seres diminutos, feos, asquerosos e inútiles que no merecían ser tocados por el gran y todo poderoso Hao, pero sintió la horrible necesidad de apoderarse de ese pequeño que irradiaba inocencia, asique se fue con paso seguro rumbo al pequeño ser.

Lyserg al levantar su vista de los cuerpos de sus padres, observo como aquel joven le miro con una sonrisa que le daba miedo. __¡Quien.. es usted, que les paso a mis padres?_!. Pregunto con sus esmeraldas totalmente cubiertas de lágrimas, Hao noto que el cuerpo del pequeño temblaba de miedo y su respiración entrecortada, eso logro excitarlo de sobremanera, como ninguna prostituta lograba hacerlo.

Se inclinó hacia el pequeño y acaricio con ternura una de sus sonrojadas y mojadas mejillas, para luego pasar su lengua por el mismo lugar limpiando las saladas lagrimas del pequeño, quien se asustó a un más en el acto y trato de retroceder, pero aquel hombre lo tomo de su pequeño y delgado bracito bruscamente haciéndolo gritar de dolor y miedo.

__No temas pequeño, no te hare nada malo_. Su voz sonaba a burla para los oídos de Lyserg y Prontamente Hao empujo al pequeño en el duro y ahora caliente piso, quien callo completamente de espaldas luego sintió un gran peso encima, ese chico de largos cabellos estaba arriba de el con las rodillas a cada lado de la cadera de Lyserg y con una sola mano apreso las dos muñecas de Lyserg subiéndolas arriba de su cabeza.

Prontamente el horror de Lyserg aumento, nunca se vio en una situación similar, aquel hombre lo mataría de la misma manera que mato a sus padres?

Hao aspiro el aroma de la cabellera de lyserg "_delicioso_" pensó a momento de que devoraba sin piedad los pequeños labios del chico, que más que un beso, parecía que Hao trataba de arrancar los suaves labios del infante, pronto sintió un líquido metálico y al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con una imagen tan sensual de un niño pequeño indefenso, temeroso, violable, temblando completamente bajo su ser, con los labios tremendamente ensangrentados y ojos más inundados que nunca.

No se pudo resistir más y prácticamente arranco la blanca camisa a base de rasguños, lo que provocaba que Lyserg gritara de dolor, cuando la prenda fue retirado el mayor su atención se enfocó en los pequeños y rosados botoncitos a uno lo atendió con su lengua, boca y dientes asiéndolo sangrar prontamente, provocando combustiones de inmenso dolor en el menor, y al otro lo atendió sus dedos y uñas.

Lyserg creía que era la manera más cruel de tortura y sentía que prefería una muerte rápida a una muerte como esta. Se sentía inmovilizado e impotente al tratar de protegerse mientras el desconocido jugaba y maniobraba todo su cuerpecito a su violento antojo.

Ya con los dos pezones completamente ensangrentados hao prosiguió a arrancarle la parte inferior de ropa lo cual logro fácilmente a pesar de la imposición del menor al patalear, pero Hao era mucho más grande y fuerte que el pequeño y la retiro rápidamente llevándose la ropa interior del chico dejando su exquisito cuerpo expuesto a hao.

Al tener el inexperto miembro a la vista hao se saboreó para prontamente acercar su boca al miembro del peliverde y devorarlo de una manera tan rápida y brusca que le causaba un terrible dolor a Lyserg así como incomodidad pues nadie nunca jugo con su cuerpo de esa manera tan sádica.

Muy prontamente Lyserg se vino en la boca de Hao quien gustoso bebió todo el líquido que su niño desprendió, el cual no fue mucho por su corta edad. Lyserg trataba de regular su respiración sin entender que es lo que acababa de suceder, jamás le había salida esa cosa blanca de su "cosita"

Antes de regular la respiración sintió como hao soltaba sus muñecas ya moradas por la mala circulación, y con una mano elevaba sus  
piernas de porcelana para después sentir una asquerosa y terriblemente gran punzada de dolor el cual provocó en Lyserg un lastimero grito de dolor cargado de desesperación, Hao había introducido cruelmente un digito en la virginal entrada del pequeño.

Le excitaba escucharlo adolorido y pidiendo piedad, le seducía esa manera en que podía maniobrar su virgen cuerpo a su antojo, le fascinaba la manera en que sangraba tan fácilmente por su delicadeza.

Bruscamente retiro su dedo de la entrada de Lyserg para remplazarlo con su grande y gordo pene, que al sentir lo estrecho y cálido que se encontraba el pequeño no pudo ni quiso contenerse, y lo embistió violentamente haciendo sangrar ese magnífico lugar.

Lyserg se sentía desfallecer en cualquier momento, jamás sintió una punzada de dolor, terror y asco tan grande como la que vivía en esos momentos, sentía todo su cuerpo crispado por el dolor, y al percibir como Hao comenzaba a embestirlo con furia sobrenatural, sintió su pequeño cuerpo partirse en dos y sus piernas flaquear, ya los parpados le pesaban y sus ojos adoloridos de tanto llorar comenzaron a nublarse, como perdiendo brillo, no podía ni emitir una palabra completa o coherente, quería que aquel hombre parara con la tortura, quería suplicarle por misericordia, añoraba de verdad detener con ese tormento inhumano.

Hao por el contrario se sentía en la gloria jamás creyó probar el paraíso, ese pequeño era realmente delicioso, excitante y lascivo quería destrozarlo, jamás sintió un alma tan pura e inocente como la de ese niño, por eso quería destruirlo, torturarlo, s su pervertida manera de ver el placer escuchando felizmente y complacido,los desgarradores gritos de agonía del pequeño.

Sintió que pronto se vendría así que aumento la rapidez de sus embestidas terminando en el interior de Lyserg, viendo cómo es que por los muslos de porcelana escurría una mezcla de su propio semen y de la sangre de Lyserg.

En ese momento Lyserg como medio de defensa y evitar el dolor momentáneamente se desmayó, mientras Hao salía sin cuidado de él y observaba el cuerpo inerte de su pequeño y adorado ángel, el cual pudo sacar y presenciar su completa lujuria y deseo carnal en un "diminuto humano"

Quiso retirarse enseguida pero algo lo detuvo, sabía que Lyserg seguía vivo pero que si lo dejaba en ese estado en medio de los escombros que una vez fueron su hogar probablemente moriría, y la sola idea le disgustaba mucho por lo cual lo cargo y abrigo quitándose su propia capa con la cual lo envolvió y prontamente esta se tiño de rojo vivo.

Un grito azoto la tranquilidad de la noche, Lyserg ahora de 14 años despertó de una horrible pesadilla o visión del pasado, llevo su mano a su frente y noto que estaba sudando.

Desde ese día cambio sintió por primera vez lo que es odiar a alguien con todo su ser, no soportaba que ese bastardo en una tarde le haya arrebatado todo, su hogar, sus padres, su inocencia, por eso su misión en la vida era hacer justicia y acabar con ese maldito pedófilo.

En el horizonte se podía apreciar la imagen de Hao, quien observaba orgullosamente a Lyserg, sabia porque Lyserg tenía tantas pesadillas, tantos miedos, tantas inseguridades, era su culpa, el destrozo a ese pequeño individuo de una manera tan sádica y perversa que no repitió jamás con ningún otro ser.

Porque solo Lyserg le incito a cometer ese acto de violencia y lujuria, y ahora que el chico creció y maduro, a pesar de seguir poseyendo esas delicadas y finas facciones aniñadas, a Hao le seguía atrayendo, solo esa tarde toco a Lyserg pero eso no significara que quisiera más.

__Creo que le hare una visita al verdecito, hace mucho que no lo saludo__ Dibujo una sonrisa de lujuria y deseo para emprender viaje a donde se encontraba su niño, su propiedad, solo él lo podía tocar, ningún otro bastardo era digno de poseer el perfecto cuerpo de Lys; y quien se atreviera siquiera a pensarlo el mismo los quemaría con las llamas del infierno.


End file.
